Of Freaks and Mutants
by DoctorCrookshanksHolmes
Summary: Multi-chaptered super crossover with the Avengers, Spiderman, Deadpool, the Fantastic Four and the X-Men as they try to take on Carnage. LOTS O' SMUT, though it isn't central to the plot. All of my fics are from my AO3 account.
1. Chapter 1

Clint Barton would happily tell you he was odd; he had never quite fit in anywhere. Hell, he had been in a circus and he was part of a team of superfreaks. But even he had to admit, he was in one hell of an odd relationship here.

Ever since that fateful night three weeks ago where he had returned to Stark Tower to find America's golden boy and Stark slashing zombies, he had been caught between a rock and a hard place; or, more specifically, caught between a genetically enhanced superhuman and the genius/billionaire/playboy/philanthropist. He had been fucked by Cap while doing 69 with Tony and it had been fantastic. So what was the problem?

'The problem is that it's fucking weird that half the team is getting off together. Tasha isn't fucking Banner and Thor at the same time, right?' He thought to himself, then immediately cursed himself for thinking about it. He ignored the rush of heat that spiraled down into his lower stomach and decided he would get a beer and try that Dead Space game Cap had gotten a couple days ago. It was supposed to be pretty damn good.

He leapt off the light fixture onto the ground and sauntered into the kitchen, taking the last beer from the fridge and walking into the living room, passing Tony on the way.

"Hey, Hawk. You just get in? Haven't seen you all day," Tony asked, walking right for the refrigerator.

"Nah. Been up high all day and observing. You'd have seen me if you weren't so busy jerking off to gay porn. Should have gotten Cap and given me a show," he paused, setting his beer on the table and waiting for a response. "Tony? You th-"

He had to cut his question short as he was tackled from behind, his hands held together and held to the floor. "You sat on my light fixture all day again, didn't you?"

"If you didn't want anyone to sit on it, why did you make it so flat and easy to access?" Clint asked, irritated. He used the floor as leverage for his feet and twisted up, forcing Tony to either let go or rip Clint's arm out of socket.

Tony let go, taking the beer from the table and frowning at Clint. "You shouldn't do that. I could have just dislocated your damn shoulder."

"Yeah, but you didn't," Clint said easily. He looked closer at Tony, noticing the dark circles around his bloodshot eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yes. No," Tony ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Bruce had an incident yesterday and I had to drop the floor. He's still in the damn containment room. He's back to normal, but whenever I go down to talk to him he changes into the Other Guy."

Clint frowned. "Is he okay?"

Tony sighed. "I think so. Hell, the guy is probably embarrassed. I don't think he quite understands that I don't care when he smashes stuff. Gives me an excuse to build better stuff, ya know?"

Clint nodded. He didn't understand a damn word whenever Tony tried to explain his inventions; he was only slightly better off than Cap when it came to the world of science. He knew, however, that Tony was constantly making new models of everything in order to improve. He frowned. "Want me to talk to him?"

Tony shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know what good it will do. You can try, if you want." He paused, regarding Clint carefully. "You act differently now. You're more social. A month ago you would have stayed up on my damn light all night, to hell with Banner."

Clint shrugged. "Guess I figure I have to be the normal one in this weird relationship."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, we're pretty weird aren't we?" He took a step toward Clint. "Oh, well."

Tony sunk down to his knees and put his hand on the front of Clint's pants, smiling when he heard Clint hiss.

"What are you - Christ, Tony again!" Clint groaned as he felt a mouth outline his growing erection.

Tony unzipped Clint's jeans and pushed them down to his ankles along with his boxers. He licked up the length of it once, smiling at the sharp intake of breath from above him. He then proceeded to swallow the entire length of Clint's prick.

"Fucking hell, Tony, Jesus! Give a guy a little warning, okay?" Clint said weakly, clutching at Tony's hair.

Tony growled around his erection, sending vibrations all through Clint and making him shudder.

"Uh, Tony? Slow down or this is going to be over way too soon," Clint gasped, fighting the coiling heat in his abdomen.

"That's the point, Legolas," Tony mumbled around a mouthful of Clint. "Tryin' to hurry 'fore anyone catches us."

Clint groaned and bucked forward slightly. Tony's eyes lit up and he remained still, looking up at Clint and nodding.

Clint gasped and rocked forward, clenching his hands in Tony's hair and essentially fucking his mouth. He shut his eyes, hoping the lack of one sense would enhance his others. It worked far too well and he quickly opened them again, immediately wishing he hadn't.

He was looking at a very disheveled Tony who's lips were red and wet and wrapped around Clint. His eyes were dark with lust and he had one hand wrapped around his own prick. Groaning, he pressed his hand to the back of Tony's head and rocked forward, spilling into the back of Tony's throat. Tony released him with a pop and jerked his own erection hard and fast, coming into his hand with a loud moan.

"Hell, Tony," Clint gasped. "What was that for?"

Tony grinned, his hair sticking up in every direction and his lips still swollen and red. "Dunno. Bored. Stress relief."

"Right. Well, I suppose I'll go talk to the big guy?" Clint asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable now that it was over.

Tony observed Clint's reaction, raising an eyebrow and nodding slowly. "Okay. Let me know how it goes. I'm going to find Capsicle and make him draw me like one of his French girls. Good luck," he winked at Clint and sauntered out of the room.

Clint shook his head and left, thinking yet again that this was a very weird relationship.

Clint walked into the containment room underneath Tony's lab and sighed. Banner had wrapped a large blanket around himself and sat on the floor, obviously trying to stay up to make sure Tony didn't catch him unaware. He had fallen asleep, though, his head pressed against the wall and his mouth open slightly.

Clint overrided the lock on the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and sitting down across from Bruce. He pulled a pack of gum from his pocket and took every wrapper in the pack. Crunching one into a ball, he flicked it across the room, trying to land it in Bruce's mouth. It caught it his hair, though, and Bruce did little more than twitch.

Crunching another wrapper, Clint took a more careful aim and flicked the little ball across the room. It landed in Bruce's mouth, and he awoke, spitting the wrapper out and looking around, confused.

"Hawk? What are you - why are you here?" Bruce asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Came to get you. It's science fiction night, remember? I picked out a great movie. It's called Sunshine. Wait until you see this guy; he looks exactly like Rogers."

Bruce shook his head. "Think I'll sit this week out, Hawk. I don't think I'm up for it."

Clint stood and walked over to Bruce, sitting down next to him and leaning his head back on the wall. "You know, I threw up on Tasha once?"

Banner looked at Clint curiously. "No, I hadn't heard that. What happened?"

Clint cracked his knuckles and grinned. "Well, we were in Reykjavik trying to find the spy from Ukraine, and we stopped in some dingy restaurant for lunch. I ordered a bad fish- when I say bad, I mean like, really fucking bad- and I got food poisoning. Trouble is, when I'm on a job, I'm ON the job; no stopping for food poisoning. Nat tried to get me to check into some sleezy motel anf sweat it out, but I refused. So we catch this Ukrainian spy and get him loaded up in a heli for transport and I know I'm about to blow chunks. So being the gentleman that I am, I excuse myself and find a nice tree to upchuck on. Right then Tasha comes over and grabs my arm, tries to spin me around to see if I'm okay. Unfortunately I let loose just then and her entire lower half was covered," Clint paused to chuckle. "She punched me and took me to the hospital."

Bruce snorted. "She hit you?"

"Yeah! Hit me in the stomach and said it was to make sure I was done before she let me in her car."

Bruce laughed out loud. "That's great."

Clint grinned. "Yeah, it was pretty funny." Standing up, he offered his hand to Bruce. "I'm not gonna make you come to movie night. I get the whole not wanting to be around people thing. Tony's going out tonight and Tasha is still away. Just you, me and Steve. And popcorn."

Bruce nodded and grabbed Clint's hand. "Alright. Give me half an hour."

Clint nodded and walked out of the containment area, hoping that Thor wouldn't make a surprise appearance.

Clint walked into the living area to find Tony and Steve staring intently at the television.

"Really, guys? The news? What's so interesting?" Clint asked, leaping over the couch and sitting on the floor in front of Steve, who automatically ran his hands through Clint's hair.

"Just watch," Tony said, a look of shock and wonder on his face.

"... and Charles Xavier has revealed that he has an entire school set up for these 'gifted children', claiming that he can help them develop and control their gifts," the blonde on the screen said.

"Oh, jeesh. What is this? Some kind of genius school? Why didn't you go there, Tony?" Clint snorted.

"Hush Clint. Pay attention," Steve whispered.

Clint frowned and turned his attention back to the television, noting when Bruce came in and stiffened at the sight of Tony.

"... There is no word yet of how many of these 'mutants' currently reside in the United States, but there is word that there are more of them all across the globe."

"Mutants? What the hell does that mean?" Clint asked, looking from Tony to Steve.

"They're everywhere. People who can read minds, who can run through walls. They're genetic mutations," Steve whispered.

Clint looked around. "Wait. What does that mean?"

"It means we're not the only team of super freaks anymore," Tony said, his eyes lighting up.

"Boys," Fury's voice sounded over the intercom. "I'm going to need you all to come in."


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Steve Rogers had never backed down from a challenge in his life, but when he entered into a relationship with both Tony and Clint, he knew he was in for trouble. He knew he couldn't keep up with both of them; honestly, he really, really wanted to, but he didn't think he could stand Tony's sarcasm and Clint's quiet way of getting into your head for an extended period of time. And yet here he was, sitting between them and listening to Fury drone on and on about radiation and other possible causes he had no hopes of understanding.

"You still haven't fully explained them," Natasha's voice rang out from the other side of Clint. "What are they?"

"They are people, to put it simply. People with genetic mutations that give them special abilities ranging from telepathy to regeneration to control of the weather. They have requested our assistance on a classified subject and I told them I'd send you all. You will go, and you will attempt the mission Xavier gives you to the best of your abilities. Are we clear?"

Fury nodded after the team muttered an agreement. "Then you are excused. You will be ready to leave tomorrow morning before dawn."

Fury left, leaving the five of them to stare at each other unhappily.

"This is bullshit," Natasha broke out. Everyone stared at her in surprise. She was usually the so composed that any outbreak of emotion was rare and usually explosive. She looked around wildly. "Well? Isn't it? We save the whole fucking world and then get shoved into the darkest corners of the earth on 'missions' that keep us away for months and then the second we get back, it's something else! This is utter shit and you all know it!" She stopped, breathing heavily and not making eye contact with anyone. Steve watched Clint stand up and take her hand, pulling her out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Tony stood up and turned to Bruce. "What do you say we try to finish that experiment before we go?"

Bruce slowly nodded. "Yeah, okay."

They walked out together, already talking about science stuff that Steve had no hope of understanding. He sighed and stood, wishing more than ever that he had something in common with one of the Avengers.

Steve went to the training room to blow off steam, hanging a circle of punching bags around himself and wailing on them. After about twenty minutes of contant abuse, half of them had fallen to the floor and the rest of them had sprouted leaks or had holes torn in them. Steve sighed and started to clean them up.

"Care for a hand?" Clint's voice rang out from near the door.

Steve turned toward Clint, an unexpected warmth running through him when he saw his not-quite boyfriend eying him from across the room. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

Clint loped over, a small smile breaking out on his face. He helped Steve drag the broken bags to a corner for later disposal and then got a couple brooms and a dustpan from the closet and they cleaned upon the spilled sand.

"Is Nat okay?" Steve asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. She had a rough mission. Doesn't really want to do anything at the moment. She was looking forward to a week or two kicking our asses at blackjack and drinking games. Now she can't."

Steve nodded. "Understandable." He paused to look right at Clint, willing him to tell the truth. "What do you think about this mutant thing?"

Clint sighed. "I dunno. Logically it makes sense; the whole evolution thing, but hell, I can't imagine being able to read minds or something like that." He looked up at Steve. "Then again, we aren't exactly the most normal group of people, are we?"

Steve laughed. "No, not really. Especially you, me and Tony."

Clint's small smile slipped from his face. "Yeah, especially us."

Steve noticed the change in Clint's demeanor and frowned. "You okay?"

Clint looked right at Steve. "I dunno. This is a weird relationship, you know? I mean, we're a weird group of people but this, this is really, really fucking right?"

Steve frowned. "I suppose. Do you want to talk to Tony? Together?"

Clint nodded. "I'd like that."

Steve took Clint's hand and they walked to Tony's lab together.

Clint wasn't quite sure how it happened. He had come here with Steve fully intending to break this relationship off, yet somewhere along the way he had forgotten that and he now had his face pressed against the wall, an erection of massive proportions in his ass and Tony Stark on his knees with a mouthful of Clint.

Clint gasped for breath as Steve landed a particularly hard thrust and Tony swallowed him whole.

"Jesus, Steve, again!" Clint groaned, subconsciously thrusting his hips and gasping when Tony growled. "Fuck. Harder. Christ, I won't break! Harder!"

Steve groaned and doubled his efforts, trying unsuccessfully to contain his orgasm as he felt Clint clench his inner muscles and groan.

Tony, on the other hand, felt left out as Clint spilled into his mouth and Steve spilled into Clint's ass. He let Clint's softening prick fall from his mouth and sat back, rubbing his own erection at a furious pace.

Steve, noticing what Tony was doing, immediately sank down and took Tony in his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking around Tony's prick. Tony groaned and thrust upwards into Steve's mouth until he came into Steve's mouth. For a minute they stayed like that, catching their breath.

"Hey, Clint? Toss us a towel, will you?" Tony called. When there was no reply, he called out louder. "Clint?"

Steve sighed heavily. "He's not here."

Tony glared at Steve. "What the fuck do you mean he's not here? Where the hell is he?"

"I- I don't think he's happy with, you know, this," Steve gestured uncomfortably between them. "He's a bit weirded out, I think."

Tony stood angrily. "And just when were you going to tell me, Rogers?" He ignored Steve's flinch at his last name. "Just wanted to make a fool out of me, is that it? Wanted to see the great Tony Stark taken down a few levels?"

"No, Tony, of course not! He was going to-"

"Shut up, Capsicle, and get the fuck out. I'm calling Pepper and she's going to move into Stark tower. And you can fuck yourself since neither me OR Clint will anymore."

Steve nodded emotionlessly. He pulled his jeans on and grabbed the rest of his clothes and walked to the door, pausing with his hand on the knob. "You know, you push us all away. Maybe that works for you, but what the fuck about me?" He shook his head. "What happens to everyone else?" He turned on his heel and left, leaving Tony all alone.

Clint sat on Natasha's floor, his knees bent and his head in his arms. He looked up at his best friend and sighed. "I'm a royal fuckup, Nat."

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "Shut up, Barton, or I'll shave your head again. You're not a fuckup and I didn't let you in to listen to you bitch about Stark and Cap. You will eat these waffles and you will sleep and not be annoying and grumpy tomorrow. We clear on that?"

Clint smiled humorlessly. "Yes, ma'am," he said, feeling slightly better about his situation.

Tony, true to his word, called Pepper. She said she would move in temporarily once the Avengers got back from meeting the X-men. Of course, that wasn't all she said- she cursed a lot and called Tony a bunch of names, but eventually agreed to it all the same.

Tony smiled, sitting back in bed and feeling slightly better about his situation.

Steve couldn't sleep. Tony called Pepper and she was moving back. Steve had passed Tasha's room on his walk of shame and had heard Clint's voice. He was the only one alone.

Who could he go to? Not Bruce. He and Bruce had never been great friends. Thor wasn't here; even if he was, Thor had enough problems of his own.

So Steve grabbed one of Tasha's energy drinks from the refrigerator and turned his game system on. He thumbed through his games, trying to find one he hadn't played with Clint or Tony. He eventually settled on trying Skyrim.

As he played, his mind kept straying back to the first time Clint had gotten him to play video games, how he had laughed good-naturedly at him when he failed or when he got them both killed. That Clint hadn't been worried about anything.

His mind wandered to Tony, how he had been able to teach Tony how to play only because Clint had taken the time to teach him. Clint had been a great friend, and Steve had ruined everything. Tony hated him. Clint was uncomfortable around him. Tasha was indifferent. Bruce was neutral. Thor liked everyone, but that was just how he was.

Steve paused the game and put his face into his hands and focused on his breathing. He remained this way until he felt someone approach him. He turned to find Thor behind him, watching him warily.

"Are you unwell, Captain? Should I call for someone?" Thor asked, concerned.

"Nah. I'm fine," Steve said, putting on a false smile. "Just fell asleep."

"Well! It's good to see you again, friend! Where are the others?"

"Getting some rest. We're going on a mission tomorrow. I'm not entirely clear on what's going on; you could ask Tony what's up if you'd like."

"Excellent! Well, it's good to see you, friend!" Thor smiled and wrapped Steve in a bone crushing hug.

Steve watched him go, loneliness filling him up. He shut off the console, walked to his room, walked in and sat with his back against the door, tears finally falling down his face.

"Cap? Twenty minutes to go time. You up?" Bruce's voice rang through the door, rousing Steve from his comatose state.

"Yeah, I'm up."

"Good. See you in a bit." Bruce walked away and Steve forced himself to his feet. He threw his already packed Duffel bag onto his bed and walked into his bathroom. He purposely avoided the mirror and jumped in the shower, taking only five minutes before getting out. Once again avoiding the mirror, he toweled off and pulled on jeans and a plaid shirt. He grabbed his bag and left the room.

Natasha Romanoff was a very strange kind of friend; when Clint had come to her room dishevelled and smelling of sex, her first instinct was to open the champagne in her refrigerator and hand him a glass. At a second glance, though, she noticed his eyes were red and his hands were shaking. She had made him waffles in her toaster and let him crash on her floor, but she knew that he wasn't okay. They were each other's rock; she fell apart in front of him and vice versa. But when she saw Steve the next morning, she kind of wanted to strangle Clint.

His eyes were bloodshot and were surrounded by the dark circles she knew came from a sleepless night. He hadn't shaved and his hair wasn't styled. She eyed him as he pulled an MP3 player from his pocket and put earbuds in his ears.

She stood and walked over to him, pulling an earbud from his ear and turning him to face her. "Rogers. Are you okay?"

He smiled humourlessly. "I'm fine, ma'am."

She nodded slowly. "No, you're not." She reached into her pocket and handed him her MP3 player. "Here. Trade. Listen to some angst. Nine Inch Nails is good. Okay?"

Steve's smile turned a bit more real. "Thanks, Tasha."

Natasha smiled and turned away. "We're leaving now. Get your patriotic ass to the plane."

Steve smirked and turned her MP3 player on, feeling slightly better about his situation as he walked out the door and onto the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor sat next to Steve, beaming and questioning him on what had happened while he was gone. Steve appreciated Thor sitting with him; this would be a very awkward ride if he had to sit near Tony.

"I've decided I want to take you all to Asgard soon," declared Thor. "You would be treated as kings and queens!"

Tony snorted. "You don't need to add 'queens' just for Cap's sake, Thor. We all know he's a princess."

Steve bit his tounge and said nothing. If Tony wanted to be an ass that was fine. Just peachy.

Thor frowned, confused. "I was speaking of Lady Romanoff, though."

"Don't listen to Tony, Thor. He's being an ass," Clint clarified. "Just how he is."

Bruce, sensing an impending fight, quickly changed the subject to something more relevant that wouldn't make the Other Guy want to play. "What's the coolest mutant power you've heard of?"

Steve sent him a grateful look and said "I think it's cool that one of them can change her appearance at will." He scratched at his cheek. "Though I suppose that would be a security hazard-"

"There's supposed to be one who can rival Nat's hand to hand skill," Clint said from the front of the jet. "Apparently she's got some sixth sense that lets her know where people are around her and stuff. Hell, I'd like to see her kick your ass," he grinned, turning to his side to look at Natasha.

She turned to Clint and said something in Russian that made him burst out laughing. "I certainly hope that doesn't happen."

Steve almost smiled for real, hearing them banter. Then he caught Tony staring at him any trace of mirth he might have been clinging to fled, only to be replaced by the loud buzzing of emptiness. He sighed and turned on the MP3 player Natasha had lent him, searching for the band she had told him to listen to. He played the first song and listened to about thirty seconds before hitting next, his face turning red.

Natasha noticed. "Which one did you start with, Cap?" She asked, a grin on her face.

"Um, Closer?"

Natasha burst out laughing. "Yeah, you'll want to try something a little less sexual. Check out Head Like A Hole."

Tony snorted. "You actually got Captain fucking America to listen to Nine Inch Nails? That's just weird." He turned to Steve. "You don't want to jump into modern music like that. Try Snow Patrol. Much more your speed." Tony stopped, considering what he just said and nodded to himself. "You'll like Snow Patrol."

So Steve switched artists and listened to Snow Patrol until Natasha and Clint landed the jet. Once on the ground, Steve handed Nat her MP3 player back and murmured a thanks. Tony led them out and onto what looked like a basketball court.

Steve took in his surroundings; a great big mansion, kids that seemed to range from age eight to well over eighteen. He noted the line of three that he supposed were the welcome group. He studied them carefully.

There was a man who looked to be in his early thirties with a strange pair of sunglasses on, a young, dark-skinned woman with white hair and a young woman with holes in her jeans and jet-black hair. The one with white hair stepped forward and flashed them a smile. "Welcome. I'm Storm. This," she motioned to the man. "is Cyclops. And-"

"I'm Twist," the girl stated, a humorless smile stretching across her face. "Welcome to our humble abode." She gestured grandly toward the mansion.

The welcoming smile Storm had on slipped slightly. "Yes, well. Come with us. We'll show you to your rooms and then to Professor X."

Steve watched the girl called Twist. She seemed to be taking in everyone separately. She grinned right at Natasha, flexing her fingers slightly. Steve wondered if this was the girl Clint had talked about and leaned toward him to ask before he remembered Clint didn't want to talk to him at the moment. He resumed his normal stance, hoping nobody had noticed. He didn't notice the one pair of eyes watching him carefully, analyzing his every move.

The Avengers followed Storm and Cyclops into the mansion, Twist trailing behind. "You'll be on the top floor with some of the X-men."

She led them up the stairs, stopping in front of the first door. "This whole hallway is open. You have your choice in rooms, thought they are mostly the same. We will be waiting in the next hallway over, first door on the left. Please make yourself at home." Storm nodded to Twist and Cyclops and they left the team in the hallway.

Clint snorted, breaking the silence. "She looked like she wanted to eat you alive, Tasha."

"I'd love to see her try," Natasha smiled dangerously.

"We should pick our rooms," Bruce said, the barest hint of a smile on his face.

Tony threw open a door, kicked his bag in and slammed the door behind him. Clint tried to catch Steve's eye, but he followed Tony's example and opened a door and walked in, hoping someone else would take charge and decide when to go meet the X-men.

Natasha sat down and put her earbuds in, hitting play and slowly pulling things out of her bag.

' I'll sing it one last time for you, then we really have to go. You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done.'

Natasha sighed. This is what Steve had listened to? No wonder he wasn't talking. This was buzzkill music; something that should not be listened to during a breakup.

She sat back, feeling bad for everyone involved.

Clint sat on the floor, his head resting against the wall. He felt absolutely terrible. Not necessarily for Tony; Tony was an ass. Tony could get over this easily. Steve, on the other hand...

'And I can barely look at you, but every single time I do I know we'll make it anywhere away from here.'

Steve was not like Tony. Steve wouldn't just bounce back. Steve didn't have a Natasha or a Pepper.

Thor looked out the window of his room. He missed Jane. He missed his brother. As much as he loved his friends, he still felt incomplete without Jane.

'Light up, light up, as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice I'll be right beside you, dear.'

Thor took a deep breath. He had to make time to visit her soon.

Tony stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he have something good without ruining it?

'Louder, louder, and we'll run for our lives. I can hardly speak; I understand why you can't raise your voice and say...'

Tony had never been good at talking things out. He vowed to not ruin any more relationships because of his idiocy.

Steve laid on the floor, pressing the side of his face into the carpet and considering bashing his head into it repeatedly. He was an idiot, plain and simple. He knew it was all his fault; Tony hated him and Clint wouldn't even look at him.

'To think I might not see those eyes makes it so hard not to cry. And as we say out long goodbyes, I nearly do.'

He remembered the look in Clint's eyes as he helped him clean up his mess from the punching bags, how he looked unhappy and confused. He hoped that Clint was happier now; he honestly just wanted everyone happy.

Bruce shoved his head into the pillows. He couldn't believe what was happening.

Strike that. Yes he could.

Tony was being an ass. Clint was being emotionally indecisive. And Steve was still a damn martyr.

'Have heart, my dear. We're bound to be afraid, even if it's just for a few days of making up for all this mess.'

He really, really hoped they could figure this out. Bruce had finally found a group of people he could be comfortable with, and now he was terrified of losing them.

In the end, it was Natasha who rounded up the troops to take them to meet Professor X. One by one she knocked on their doors, and one by one they came out, quiet and sober. They walked to the door Storm had told them to go to and knocked. Twist opened it and let them in. An older man in a wheelchair smiled at them and said "Welcome, Avengers. We have a lot to talk about."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what? This Magnet guy wants to take over the world? Why?" Tony's voice sounded from somewhere to Clint's left.

"In a way, I suppose. He sees mutants as an entirely different species; he wants the mutant population to be superior to everyone else." Xavier looked each of them in the eye. "He is dangerous. He will do everything in his power to get his way. Mystique works alongside him. She can take the shape of anyone she wants, which makes her a very big threat."

Natasha frowned. "So what's the mission?"

"We need Mystique," Xavier said simply. "The majority of the X-men are away on other business; these three are all I have left," he motioned to Storm, Twist and Cyclops. "I can offer you assistance in the form of a safe place to stay for the time being, access to the jet and whatever tools you need. Twist has offered to accompany you to find and capture Mystique. She has valuable information that we need regarding Magneto. Of all of the people I've asked, you're the only ones available. The Fantastic Four are dealing with Dr. Doom. Spiderman is occupied with something he calls 'Carnage'. Everyone else S.H.I.E.L.D. has lent out. I hope everything goes well. If you need anything else, talk to one of these three, or find me in between classes. Thank you for coming."

The Avengers rose and followed Storm out. She handed them all cards and said "These grant you access to the lower levels. The training rooms and labs are down there. If the card doesn't grant you access, you don't belong there." At this she stared at Tony, who suddenly became very interested in his fingernails. "You're welcome to go down there at any time; I believe Twist can give you the full tour. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay. You're free to go," Storm smiled and left.

Twist stepped forward from leaning against the wall. "Anyone want to go downstairs now? I can show some people around now, if you guys want."

Natasha stepped forward. "Yes."

Clint grinned and nodded. "I'm in."

Steve said "I'll go, too," ignoring the look Tony gave him.

Twist grinned and turned around, leading them to an elevator. The four of them got in the elevator and Twist pulled her ID card out of her back pocket and stuck it in the reader. "You all need to do this," she said in a bored voice.

They all got their cards out and let the reader process them before the lift door closed. They stood on silence until Natasha turned to Twist. "So, what's your power?"

A grin broke out across the younger girl's face. "I have a sort of sixth sense. It lets me know where people are in relation to me and what they're doing at all times. I get a slight read on what people are thinking and how it relates to me. As a result, I have a distinct advantage in fights."

Natasha smiled. "Would you spar with me?"

The grin on Twist's face grew wider. "Of course."

Steve silently hoped they would beat each other up and have a draw.

The lift doors opened and Steve found himself looking at a white hallway with strange doors. Twist led them to one of the first doors and scanned her card. "This is the training room. Everything for the budding mutant or Avenger in one room." She turned to Steve. "I was told you break a lot of punching bags. You can use mine, if you'd like. We designed it so that not even a knife would break it. It's the camo one over there," she gestured to the corner. "Mats are over there, weights are in the closet, exercise machines in the back right corner, punching bags that aren't indestructible are in the back left." She turned to face them. "Questions?"

Natasha nodded. "Can spar really quick? I didn't get to yesterday."

Twist smiled. "Yeah, okay. You go with shoes or without?"

"Without is fine. Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt," Natasha said, smirking. They removed their shoes and stepped onto a mat. Clint walked over to Steve and prodded his side. "Twenty bucks on Tasha."

Steve turned to him, surprised that Clint had approached him. "You're on," he said carefully, shaking his hand. "I bet Twist gets her."

"On three, okay? One, two, three!" Clint yelled.

It was a sight to see. Natasha moved gracefully, deadly, almost catlike, a sharp smile on her face as she and Twist sparred. They almost seemed to be dancing; Natasha would throw a blow that Twist would dodge, and then block the returning attack.

If Natasha was a cat, then Twist was a lizard. She moved in quick, darting motions, never quite getting caught. It seemed nobody would gain the advantage until Natasha leapt up onto Twist's shoulders and wrapped her legs around the younger girl's neck. Steve pulled out his wallet, thinking Clint had won the bet until Twist suddenly went boneless and dropped to the floor, causing Natasha to loosen her hold slightly. Twist immediately unwrapped Natasha's legs and flipped her to the floor, one leg trapping each of Natasha's and pinning her hands to the floor. Natasha struggled to free herself, her eyes wide and confused. After about fifteen seconds, she tapped out. "I give," she said, surprised.

Clint handed Steve a twenty and then went to help Natasha up. Twist beat him to the punch though, her eyes bright and her face red. "That was incredible!" She said happily. "You've got to spar with me more often!"

Natasha raised an eyebrow, contemplating the girl in front of her before a smile spread over her face. "Of course," she said, breathing heavily. "I'm going to go shower. Clint?"

"Coming," Clint said, following her out and patting Steve's shoulder on the way.

Twist raised an eyebrow. "They together?"

Steve looked at her, surprised. He had forgotten not everyone was used to the weird habits of the Avengers. "No, they're just paranoid. He stands guard while she showers and she does the same for him."

Twist nodded, staring at him intently. Steve, feeling uncomfortable, decided he would follow suit. "I think I'll go, too. Thanks for showing me this. And letting me borrow that," he said, motioning toward her punching bag.

She grinned, flashing her white teeth at him. "Not a problem."

Steve nodded to her and left, running his hand through his hair as he entered the lift and running the past few days through his mind. He shook his head and thought for the hundredth time that he lived a very strange life.

Valarie Volshok couldn't sleep. To be fair, she rarely did, but something about tonight was different. It wasn't flashbacks or misplaced energy keeping her up. It was that fight she'd had earlier with Black Widow.

The rush, the adrenaline that had come from almost being beaten had been incredible. She had been high on it for hours afterwards. Now she felt empty and alone.

Deciding sleep was a lost cause, she stood, pulling on a pair of shorts and a grey tank top as she walked out the door and into the elevator. She went down to the lower levels, thinking some late-night boxing would clear her mind. Once the door was open, however, she decided leaning against the wall was just fine.

Steve had taken Twist up on her offer to share her punching bad; it really was the best one ever. He repeated a pattern he used to calm his mind; left, left, right uppercut, left, right, right kick. Halfway through his twenty second repeat, he felt eyes watching him. He paused and turned around, expecting Tasha or Clint. What he wasn't expecting was a scantily clad Twist.

"Um, hi," he called across the room. "I was just trying it out. It's very good."

She crossed the room, pulling her dark hair into a hair tie and standing on the mat closest to him. "Will you spar with me?"

Steve looked bewildered. "Um-"

"I'm wired. I can't sleep and I'm guessing you can't either. Fighting another person is much better thab hitting the bag." She paused, her features softening as she bit her bottom lip. "Please?"

Steve nodded after a moments thought. He toed off his shoes and stood at the edge of the mat. "How does your power work?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Twist cocked her head at him. "Right now you're twelve feet away from me. There's a spider sixty three feet above your head. There's a small chip in the floor three inches from your left foor," at this she turned around. "Your right eyebrow has gone up fractionally. Your hands just flexed. And you're staring at my ass."

Steve blushed. "Okay, you're good. What about during the fight?"

Twist turned back around. "I see everything slowed down; I can sense everything around me, every movement. I have to cut some of it out, though. If I don't, I'll end up kicking at a fly instead of my target."

Steve nodded. "One more thing. What's your real name?"

Twist grinned. "Beat me and I'll tell you."

And they were off. Steve relied on his strength; Twist on her speed. They danced around each other in a mad race to pin the other first. Steve slipped momentarily and Twist pounced, tackling him gracelessly and pinning him, straddling him and holding his arms. They stared at each other before they both started laughing. Twist stood and offered him her hand, smiling as she said "Thank you. I think I'll be able to sleep now," she paused, to help him up. She walked over to the door and called over her shoulder "The name is Valarie!"

Steve watched her leave, a small smile on his face as he picked up his shoes and moved toward the door as well, feeling better than he had all day.


End file.
